


夜袭

by miaomiaowuzi



Series: 凤凰失贞记 [2]
Category: All伦
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 23:08:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19936030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miaomiaowuzi/pseuds/miaomiaowuzi





	夜袭

锦觅将身上的女子搬回住处时，衣服已经湿了一大半，这几日刚好进入暑天，她本意是不愿上山采药的，奈何族里催得紧，只得挪着步子不情不愿出门，不成想，倒是捡了个大美人回来。

芙蓉面颊春风来，只见此女身着金丝红绸，细腰被裹得不堪盈握，一头秀发蓬松落在肩头。如今这好衣裳却被撕扯得破烂挂在身上，伤口让她丰颊泛红，翘唇开裂，娥眉轻蹙。锦觅望着心中便觉不忍，弯腰想解开她的衣衫，就闻到一股若有似无的女儿香缠了上来，心头一荡，直呼老天，难道我对这美貌女子一见倾心。

锦觅心里虽百感交集，手头的动作却不见缓慢，衣襟被她缓缓拉开，皮肉粘着布料，拉扯间，美人抖了抖身子却不见发出响声，锦觅颤着手将衣服尽数剥开，才发现面前人平坦的胸膛，竟是个男人。锦觅松了一口气，又不忍叹道是貌若好女、好生娇柔。等一盆盆的清水终于将污血和烂泥擦拭干净，眼前这美人露出的肌肤莹白胜玉，只可惜被各种刀口毁了这一身美肉。

熠王醒来的时候，只感到浑身疼痛难忍，头晕目眩，坐起身子缓了半天才发现自己穿着一套水袖蓝衫，胸口虽有刀伤，却不甚严重，如今却被包扎得雪白乳肉几乎要弹了出来，恼得他玉指扶额，脸上一片嫣红。锦觅踏进屋子的瞬间，就注意到这位美娇娘醒了，即使知道他身为男子，可面对他之容颜，她实在是喊不出大兄弟，又加上佳人貌美却口不能言，便天天直唤他娇娇，如今娇娇醒了，她快活得不行，隔着面纱都能看到嘴角扬得不像话。

面对娇娇，锦觅又起了逗弄人的心思，给他取了鸦鸦的小名，却不料眼前美人，只带着三分娇嗔，挥笔写下“随你”两个大字，便专心替她洗起了草药，端的是美丽且贤惠。他一双如玉嫩手却被山野药材刺得满是小口，不是刀剑钝痛，而是绵长的酸疼，熠王有些委屈地咬着唇。锦觅见了立刻心疼地捞起他一双柔荑搂进自己胸口，浑然不顾男女之别，嘴里不断嘟囔着：“好嘛，我怎舍得让你做这些，别和我置气了，我的好娇娇。”鸦鸦虽然听不见也无法开口，但锦觅眼中爱惜之意却让他心里升起暖意。

山中无日月，可这样有美人相伴的日子总要结束，锦觅其实早就发现她的娇娇有了离开的意思，她面子上不说，暗地里却伤心不已，她的鸦鸦在她面前会害怕，会撒娇，那么惹人疼，她只愿此生与他不分离。

熠王喝了锦觅端来的最后一碗药，正准备趁着锦觅睡着的时候离开，刚一起身，就发现自己身子烫得吓人，烧得一双凤眸全是水雾。而锦觅此时缓缓坐起，面纱被泪痕打湿，鸦鸦虽还没完全恢复，但已经可以听到一些声响，但药力过猛，他完全顾不上锦觅说了什么，就倒在地上细细地哭了出来，他发现自己的私处难受得厉害。

“我的娇娇……鸦鸦，你怎么能离了我，这不是剜我心头么？”锦觅将鸦鸦抱起来，让他躺回床上。而此时的鸦鸦已经有些神智模糊，但他清楚这是锦觅给他下了催情药，不由抬起眼皮子狠狠瞪了锦觅一眼，凤眸横视，眼尾沾染了薄红。锦觅见了，只觉得这与其说是恼怒，不如说是腼腆羞耻，她再也顾不上族里那些劳什子规矩，卸了面纱，就将鸦鸦的红唇吃进嘴里，软香的舌头被逗得慌乱逃离，口津四溢，双颊被掐得红了一片，锦觅吸吮得不由忘我，手也开始拉扯起鸦鸦的束腰，外衫也一并丢在地上，亵衣敞开，露出里面的莹白美肤。

鸦鸦握起拳头抵着锦觅，奈何药效让他基本无力反抗，如被施暴的女子般只能哭着拉高自己的衣服，不让对方得逞，锦觅稍微用了些力气挥开他挡着自己胸脯的小手，他的乳头早在被湿吻的时候就悄然挺立，犹如雪山红梅。锦觅复又埋头吃起了鸦鸦的胸乳，嫩滑软绵的奶头被她咬得隐隐作痛，另一边也被她用五指抓拢裹在手心，拇指按着奶尖，鸦鸦无声哭泣，认命般地搂上锦觅的脖子，挺起胸膛，只盼这个女人可以轻点儿，他太疼了。

双乳被作弄得鼓成一个小山包，青红一片，就在鸦鸦以为结束了的时候，亵裤被锦觅一拉到底，白嫩矫健的双腿被拉开，他呜呜地喊着，摇着头，泪水涟涟，几缕青丝粘着他的脸侧，模样可怜，几乎羞得要昏厥过去。鸦鸦那私处并不如平常男子那样狰狞可怕，如一品玉柱，生得俏嫩，毛发也并不甚多，锦觅握着他的柱身便上下滑动起来，鸦鸦被快感激得无处可逃，只得拉着锦觅的衣袖，喉咙深处发出啊啊地叫唤。一股一股的汁液从顶端吐了出来，顺着白嫩的双丘滴落，打湿了整个褥子。锦觅又弯下腰，抬高他的身子，双手扒开，欲窥探臀中幽穴。

那是万万不可，熠王使劲推拒着锦觅，对方不为所动，拿出一根细针，插在他腕子处，瞬间酸麻席卷全身，四肢百骸都疼得像被折断，片刻已是大汗淋漓，宛如从水中被捞出似的，锦觅看他如此就撤了银针，附在鸦鸦耳边柔声道：“娇娇你乖乖听话，我便不再让你疼。”熠王身经百战，可也经不住此般酷刑，他刚刚被解了哑毒，如今说话还有些不清，一双含情目此刻婆娑望着锦觅，抖着唇道：“锦、觅……求你疼我。”

锦觅小半辈子都没这一刻快乐，她从一旁的锦盒里掏出脂膏，添加了百合，香气优雅清淡，她让鸦鸦自己抱着腿打开蜜穴让她亵玩，幽穴紧闭，色如嫩粉豆蔻。锦觅蘸着脂膏就往里戳，她也无甚经验，没几下就把这处弄得又红又肿，才不过刚刚入了一个指尖。鸦鸦受这番细密折磨，紧皱着秀眉，只侧着脸呜呜咽咽，锦觅看了心中又是一番不舍，狠下心来一插到底，这火热蜜穴却将圣医的手指咬得死紧，难以开拓。

媚穴紧致，锦觅等着鸦鸦平复了一会儿，才开始继续抽动起来，对于女子细长的手指，鸦鸦接受起来倒也不算是难过，只是私处充斥着未曾体验过的饱胀感。锦觅看着鸦鸦舒展了眉头，才仔细弄了起来，她之前偷偷看了些禁书，书里头说“这不管男女，穴里都有个致命点，捣得个几下就能快活得忘我”，她想着那些下流画面，指尖一点一点地撑开穴腔，直至碰上一小点。

鸦鸦的身子忍不住抖了一下，怕被锦觅发现异样，还紧紧地咬住下唇，岂料这穴心被弄，这肠壁便不由自主地吮吸起来，压着锦觅手指挑逗。圣医感叹古人云诚不欺我，专心往这处猛攻，插得鸦鸦云发散乱，汗滴如珠，双颊通红，小舌探出，汁水横流，美肉乱颤，呜呜叫唤不绝于耳。鸦鸦将一双小手覆在自己胸口，捏着乳尖，随着锦觅的手指一同玩弄自己，舒服得他快要忘了自己是谁。锦觅看到此景也不免心绪荡漾。

安静的屋子里，只听见噗嗤噗嗤的抽插声，很快鸦鸦便要到了顶峰，他一手羞耻地捂着自己的物件，怯怯地小声道：“锦觅、锦觅……别望着我。”锦觅看着如此多娇的熠王把他的手拉到一旁，两根手指搅起鸦鸦的水穴，快速晃动着手腕。这熠王天赋异禀，后穴里被奸得挤出一波又一波爱液，穴口软肉嘟成一圈，整个臀丘湿哒哒地粘着衣摆，不出几时鸦鸦便压着嗓子去了，肉柱射得激烈，有些甚至喷洒在他小巧的下巴上，高潮带来短暂的恍惚，他张着嘴不断喘息，还没意识到锦觅已经不在身旁。

等他回过神来，圣医已抱着一个木盒子坐到他身边，还推给他让他打开，他软着手掀开，发现竟然是个木雕阳具，他哑着声音，你你你了半天，却说不出更多职责锦觅的话语了。这女人倒是一脸无辜：“鸦鸦我是为了你好，我这女子手指怎么也比不上这玩意儿快乐，而且，这阳根可是我瞒着族里，用私藏下的老参雕刻而成，可补了。”一番话说的熠王差点当场自绝。锦觅自说自话地将这东西固定在床上，对着鸦鸦勾了勾手指。

鸦鸦抖着腿，抱起上衣摆子，嫩臀被锦觅捧在手心慢慢坐向那个假阳具，不知是不是圣医手艺太好，这龟头与柱身纹路刻得皆栩栩如生，肠壁嫩肉被凹凸不平的木头弄得不断快活乱动，最深处的水液止不住地往下流，全被龟头堵在了里头。不知过了多久，鸦鸦才满身是汗地将整根阳茎吃了进去，锦觅从后头抱住他，抚摸着他略微鼓起的肚皮，好奇地按了按，鸦鸦带着哭腔地叫起来：“你别动我，呜……好满。”锦觅凑过去闻了闻他侧脸那颗小痣，安慰道：“马上就舒服了。”说罢就让鸦鸦自己上下摇动，她的手将双臀凝脂捏了个满，五指张开，指缝中挤出白腻软肉，时不时用指尖戳着鸦鸦此刻被操干的后穴，瞅那嫩红小孔一缩一缩的好不可爱。

可怜熠王一男子，如今骑着这假的阳根插得自己舒爽不已，可很快便没了力气，锦觅调笑他娇气，他也不恼，往她怀里一趟，娇声道：“你真真儿一点也不疼我。”圣衣嗅着鸦鸦颈间魅香，握住他的腰提着他上下晃动不给他一点儿喘息时间，看他还说不说这样的混帐话了。若说她之前还留着力，这次便真的是让鸦鸦片刻仙境片刻地狱了。

圣医的力气出乎意料的大，鸦鸦的屁股被抬得几乎离开，又被压着整根没入，一直不停歇，内里嫩肉被搅得几乎抽搐，穴心几乎要被干得发肿，迅猛的动作让穴口打出一片白沫来。他却只能反手勾着锦觅的脖子，哭喘着求饶：“受不了了……呜哈要去了！”他说着，肉柱高高翘起，身体已抖得不像话，口中蜜液顺着秀丽的下巴滴落，急促地呼吸着，蹙着眉，几乎是要晕死过去。

锦觅见时机已到，用红绳将熠王胯下之物绑起，不容他出精。而鸦鸦后穴的快感则是越积越多，前方又无法释放，他张着嘴，不断哀求：“呜呜，饶了我吧……真的要死了，好想去了。”锦觅用力握着他的腰，不容他再分辨，说出让他心惊的话：“书里说是不出精更舒服，鸦鸦你试试。”偏偏还一派天真无辜，让鸦鸦吃尽苦头，他扭动着劲腰配合锦觅的动作，哭得凄惨，屁股被拍打得几乎破了皮。

锦觅有些苦闷怎么还不行，却不想这熠王头次承欢，思想来去又拿出银针，吓得美鸦哽咽，夹紧阳具，说道：“我会的！我会的！不要针……”可锦觅还是将这细针插进他后腰一处穴位，鸦鸦立时感受到身体迸发出强烈快意，下体几乎发紫，后穴嫩肉蠕动，穴心处本已有些麻木现在却激喷出一股股汁液来，臀肉乱颤。锦觅又加快上下摆动鸦鸦的动作。美鸦长长呜咽一声，嘴里乱叫起来：“呜你弄死我吧……我不活了，锦觅你好会插……呜呜，被弄得好酸啊啊啊……”

熠王浑身汗津津地贴着圣医，周身香气萦绕，承了欢的面颊宛如芍药，凤眸迷离，几乎翻起。最后一次吃尽阳具后，鸦鸦先是绷直身体又死了一般瘫倒在锦觅怀中，锦觅伸手一摸，那假的东西早已经滑了出来，连带着大股黏腻体液。鸦鸦高潮过后身子敏感，锦觅将他侧放在干净处，看着那处不断吐出汁水被撑的宛如钱口的蜜洞，又忍不住拿手亵玩起来。在熠王实在受不了的哭求下，才勉强作罢。


End file.
